


Night of the Dead

by were_lemur



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Ivanova doesn't believe in the Day of the Dead -- until she gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Dead

_Day of the Dead_ \-- Captain Susan Ivanova had to shake her head at the notion. Selling part of the station to the Drazi for the night? Communicating with the dead? Ridiculous.

But of course, the Captain -- no, she reminded herself, the _President_ \-- would she ever get used to thinking of him like that? He'd insisted on going on with the problem.

Oh, well. It was just harmless ritual. There was really no reason to worry. Just because her quarters were within the area that had been "sold" to the Drazi ...

Besides, the thought flitted through her mind -- the people she most wanted to see weren't technically dead. Marcus was still in a coma down in Medlab,and Talia -- well, she wasn't Talia anymore, but she was still, as far as Ivanova knew, walking around above ground.

She pushed herself to her feet, pulled out the bottle of vodka she saved for special occasions, poured a strictly ceremonial amount in her glass, and raised it in a silent toast. Then she tossed it back.

That was when the lights went all funny.

Reflexively, Ivanova checked the bottle. "I did not know it was _that_ strong," she muttered to herself.

"It's not."

Ivanova turned toward the voice. "Talia. You're -- " _Alive_ , she almost said, but if she was here, that meant --

"I'm dead," Talia said. "But then, you knew that already."

"I'm sorry," was all Ivanova could think of to say.

"Don't be," Talia said. She took Ivanova's hands I her own. That was when Ivanova noticed that something was different.

"Your gloves."

"The dead don't need gloves," Talia said. Her lips twisted up into a smirk. "Or clothes, either, but I thought that might be a bit ... forward."

"You always did go after what you wanted." Even when Ivanova had rebuffed her, she'd never given up.

As they stretched into awkwardness, Ivanova remembered her duty. "If you'll excuse me," she said, "I really need to figure out what is going on. I am the Captain, after all."

"Of course."

*

Forty-five minutes later, she had contacted Captain -- _President_ \-- Sheridan, and figured out that there was nothing to be done but wait until morning, when everything would revert back to normal.

Suddenly, it didn't seem like anywhere _near_ enough time.

"I always regretted that," she blurted.

"What?"

"Not having enough time. I mean, all those months I wasted, resenting you for being part of the Corps -- " And pushing Marcus away because she was afraid of being hurt again -- when would it end?

But then Talia put a hand on her cheek, pulling her gently back to the present. "You know how much time we have _tonight_ , she said. "All you have to do is decide how to spend it."

When she put it that way ... Ivanova blinked back her tears. "I'm sure we can think of _some_ thing.

*

"Five minutes until sunrise," Talia said.

Ivanova felt her throat constrict. "Please don't -- "

"Shh." Talia pressed a finger to her lips, then replaced it with her mouth. Ivanova clutched at her for a long moment but then, reluctantly, let go.

She watched as Talia dressed. Like it was any morning, and they'd see each other in the evening. "Somehow, I always liked watching you dress better than watching you undress."

"Probably because you were too eager to get me naked to properly appreciate the show."

"Hmm." Ivannova slipped out of bed, and wrapped her arms around Talia from behind. "I told Delenn once that I thought I loved you. I lied. I knew."

"So did I," Talia said. She turned in Ivanova's arms. "I love you, too," she said, and kissed her one last time. Then she turned away, and headed for the door. "I'm going to be a little late," she called as she walked out. "Don't wait up."


End file.
